fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Sectora
This is the queen of the Sectora race and has more features and abilities then the original.. Although being the same species as the others it turned its Godzilla DNA for its new powers witch beaten up Godzilla easily! Appearance It is a grayish purple with a snow moutian on its back.It has white beams do to it being cold due to its cold heart witch is what makes it so evil. It has a long tongue and a WIDE mouth witch is 50 meters alone and don't let me talk about expanding it a lot... It has ice on its shoulders Its tail has a face like normal ones except its the size of a normal Sectora tooth and it has a little dark om with ice on the end hiding poison. Behavior Unlike Sectora QUEEN Sectora is bad and wanted revenge on Godzilla for attacking its baby. History Godzilla vs Sectora At the end she rises and as it ends she lets out a colossal roar before it fades to black Godzilla vs ??? When the north pole was rumbling scientists spotted a large moutian rising high as rumbling was heard. A newer Sectora rose and immediately marched to the base as they sent there forces to battle. They were destroyed in one blast of the ice blast freezing them all as they shattered on the ground like glass. The beast shot ice from its shoulders and blew up a path as it marched past... It exploded icebergs as it swam around the world freezing the water killing many animals as they froze to death. When Queen Sectora arrived at the UK Baragon and Varan attacked. Immediately Queen Sectora knocked them both to the ground and roared on there bodies. The monsters got her off as they ran but they were both hit by the poison making them useless against the beast so they hid and healed. Queen Sectora called for all the Sectora's to awaken and aimed them all at Godzilla. So they all chased after a black blob going past as they swam... Arriving at Tokyo the beasts over ran Godzilla as they were quick to retreat to there homes. The Yotengo Blasted of an arm as it dodged some poison and a nuclear snow blast but it roared flinging people. It started making snow as spectators were not sure what to root for... Godzilla used a pulse to knock Queen Sectora back... She was more angry then before so Godzilla went to a active volcanic Island as Godzilla tricked here to stay as the lava burnt Queen Sectora to death it screamed for a Sectora but it was alone for this so In an attempt it dragged Godzilla down but before he was dead Queen Sectora evaporated to nothing as she was to cold for this... Her only remain was here arm and it was moved to a museum as it would be found as long with Archon posters. Also a remain of the Sectora aliens cloak. Abilities * Ice blast * Ice missiles from shoulders * Freezing water * White beam thats not used here * Poison blast * Sectora call * Nuclear snow blast * Super strong roar * Snow * Persistence * Raw strength Weakness She had week shoulders and his mission is what go the better of her and her weakness didn't help near the fire what turned her into water. When she died her arm was left because no ice that would melt it. Gallery Category:Kaiju Category:Female Category:Swag Gigan’s kaiju